Parent Teacher Interviews
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Jack and Zoe must attend Lily's PTI and Zoe spends the summer holdidays with them. Will sparks fly between the two or will the avoid their feels? Read to find out! Zoe/Jack. Must have read SSS to undersatnd some characters. Rated T for saftey! R&R enjoy!
1. The Interviews

**Seven Ancient Wonders/Six Sacred Stones**

_Hey everyone and welcome to a SAW/Six Sacred Stones story! This is set after SAW but has some aspects of SSS. It is a Jack/Zoe romance story and I hope you enjoy it. I hope the title explains it all._

**Parent Teacher Interviews**

**Chapter 1- parent teacher interviews **

Jack West Jr. Stepped in to Lily's school. He was wearing jeans, boots and a jacket to cover his artificial arm and gloves to conceal the metal hand. Lily (his non-biological daughter but a girl he cared deeply about and saw her as his daughter) school was having parent teacher interviews that required all parents to attend the interviews to see the progress of their children. Of course the school had called and asked to see Lily's mother also. Jack could only think of one person who was suited to be Lily's mother and had acted like one since she met her. Jack looked around, trying to spot young Lily when he heard her voice. He turned and saw her running towards him, her long black hair flying behind her. Jack smiled and picked her up as she ran into his arms.

"Daddy!" Lily cried and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Kiddo. I've missed you," Jack sat, kissing her head and placing her back on the ground.

"I've missed you too, daddy," Lily said, grinning brightly.

"I hope you haven't been getting into too much trouble," Jack said, smirking slightly. Lily grinned widely.

"Only when people deserve it," Lily said angelically and Jack could help but chuckle.

"Where's Zoe?" Lily asked, bouncing slightly in excitement.

"Right here," Zoe said, walking towards them. Lily and Jack both faced the young Irish beauty. He blonde hair was slightly longer and she still looked a beautiful as ever. She was wearing dark jeans, flat shoes, a t-shirt with a jacket open. Lily grinned widely and ran to her, hugging her tightly.

Zoe laughed and hugged Lily bag. She headed to Jack and kissed his cheek. Jack kissed her cheek back and they stood apart.

"It's good to see you, Zoe," Jack said, smiling. Zoe smiled back."It been to long. I've missed you both," Zoe said, ruffling Lily's hair. Lily laughed.

"Thanks for coming. They insisted on seeing Lily's mother," Jack said. Zoe smiled softly.

"My pleasure. Besides, I want to see how our Lily is going," Zoe said.

Lily smiled. She loved it our they called her 'our Lily' and she always wanted Jack and Zoe to get married or even get together so that Zoe would legally be her mother. She loved Zoe and saw her as her mother.

"So, who are we seeing first?" Zoe asked, facing Jack.

"Her language teacher first," Jack said, looking down at the little piece of paper that had the times and names of teachers.

"Sounds like fun," Zoe said and Lily rolled her eyes.

"It seems Ireland has changed your sense of fun," Lily said and Zoe laughed loudly and Jack chuckled. Zoe wrapped an arm around Lily and they headed towards where he language teacher was seated.

"Hey look there's Alby. Can I go talk to him?" Lily asked, looking up to Zoe and Jack.

"OK, but be good," Zoe said.

"We'll get you when it's time to leave," Jack said. Lily grinned, reached up to kiss both of them and weaved through the parents to Alby. Zoe moved closer to Jack and they headed to the language teacher.

They stood in front her table and the teacher looked up. She was an older lady with her brown hair that reached her shoulders. She was wearing a blouse and skirt and looked very formal.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Brady, the language teacher," she said, standing up.

"I'm Jack West and this is Zoe Kissane. We are Lily's parents," Jack said, shaking the woman's hand.

"Excellent. Please take a seat," Mrs. Brady said and Jack and Zoe sat down in the two chairs.

"Let me begin by saying that Lily he a very gifted student. She is very knowledgeable in all languages and receiving very high grades in every test that she does," Mrs. Brady explained, handing some of her test results to Jack who was smirking.

"I'm also disappointed in Lily. She is correcting her language teachers in front of the class," Mrs. Brady continued. Zoe glanced to Jack.

"She is very gifted and seems to understand more than the teacher does," Jack said, shrugging slightly. Mrs. Brady mouth turned into a thin line.

"Lily also started languages at a very young age and was taught by the best," Zoe added.

"That is beside the point. She is setting a bad example for the rest of the students," Mrs. Brady said. "This also teaches then to respect their elders and that it not all about being a know it al."

"We understand that," Jack replied quickly.

"We'll talk to her," Zoe said.

"I hope you will," Mrs. Brady said. Zoe smiled a tight smile.

"That is all. I want Lily to continue her good grades and work on her...manners," Mrs. Brady said. Jack and Zoey nodded and stood up at the same time. They pushed their chairs in and hurried away from Mrs. Brady and allowed other parents to occupy her.

"No wonder Lily corrects her in front of the class," Zoe said softly so only Jack could here. They spotted Lily talking to a young boy who was wearing classes. They headed to Lily and Alby. Lily looked up at the two of them and smiled.

"How did I go?" Lily asked, grinning.

"Your grades are wonderful," Zoe said.

"Apparently your attitude is not," Jack said. The smile faltered on Lily's face.

"Your teacher does not appreciate you correcting her in class," Zoe said, folding her arms.

"But it's not my fault that she is not teaching the class right and I just point it out to her," Lily cried, looking upset.

"I know, kiddo. You just have to refrain yourself from correcting her in front of the class. Or just correcting her at all unless it is an obvious mistake that the whole class can see," Jack said. Lily sighed and nodded.

"Good girl," Zoe said. She turned to Jack. "Who's next?"

"Math teacher," Jack said.

"I always hated math," Zoe remarked and Jack smiled. He was attracted to Zoe, ever since she joined the mission to recover the capstone and save the world. Lily was very attached to Zoe and they had grown closer since her visits to Australia. He missed her greatly when she was back in Ireland. She was beautiful, a true Irish beauty and a great friend. She was extremely loyal and he was in love with her. But he was not sure how Zoe felt and did not want to destroy the relationship she had with him and Lily.

Jack and Zoe left Lily with Alby and headed over to the math teacher. He was a balding man with a pot belly and was wearing a sweater vest. He smiled at the two of them as the approached and stood up.

"I'm Mr. Gordon the math teacher. You must be Lily's parents," Mr. Gordon said, shaking hands with them both.

"Yes. I'm Zoe and this is Jack," Zoe introduced themselves and Mr. Gordon gestured at them to take a seat.

"Lets see. Ahh of course. Here we are. I have here some results of Lily's test and may I say that she is an excellent student and extremely bright," Mr. Gordon said. "She is not the highest in the class but i ranking very high among her peers,"

"That's good news," Zoe said, smiling at Jack.

"Yes she is passing her tests with high results and is a very bright girl. She is excellent in class and very attentive. I have no problems with her," Mr. Gordon said. "What I do suggest that is perhaps over the holidays she should practice some math questions too keep her knowledge up to date."

"Of course," Jack said.

"Then there is nothing else to really discuss," Mr. Gordon said. Zoe and Jack stood up, shook hands with him one more time and walked away.

"You know for a math teacher he's pretty nice," Zoe whispered to Jack who chuckled.

They found Lily and Alby once again and told Lily how she was doing in math. Zoe sat down to her and Lily introduced her to Alby.

"Is that all?" Zoe asked, looking up to Jack with an innocent expression. Jack chuckled and stuck out his hand.

"Not quite," Jack said and Zoe frowned. She took his hand and he pulled her up.

"We still have to see her gym teacher, English, geography and guidance counselor," Jack said. Zoe groaned.

"I take it back. This is not fun," Zoe said and Lily giggled. Zoe stuck her tongue out and Jack gently tugged her away.

"How about we split up. You take English and I'll take geography," Jack said. Zoe nodded and they separated.

_Hey every one! I hope you enjoyed this chapter so far and I look forward to hearing what you guys thought!!!_


	2. Part two of the interviews

_Hey everyone I decided to split this chapter into two parts as it was getting very long! Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 2- Part two**

After Zoe talked to the English teacher, a strict looking women who spoke very quietly and very knowing in what she taught, she went to find Jack. After looking around the room she spotted him leaving the Geography teacher. She headed towards him but slowed as a women stopped him. She grabbed his left arms and he tugged it away. He turned to the women. Zoe's heart dropped as h begun to talk to her. She was a young beautiful looking women with long brown hair that curled in soft waved. She was very attractive and wearing clothes that emphasized her curves. Of course Jack would be attracted to her. Any male would. Zoe had been in love with Jack the first moment she saw him but their relationship was complicated as it was and he would never want her. They were friends, that was all.

Zoe took a deep breath, plastered a small smile on her face and once again started towards Jack.

Jack had just finished talking to the geography teacher when someone grabbed his left arm. Yanking it away he turned to see a women smiling at him.

"Hi. I'm Kerry Lane. You must Lily's father," the women smiled.

"Yes I am," Jack said. Kerry smiled.

"My daughter is in alot of your daughters classes," Kerry explained. Jack nodded.

"It's hard, being a single parent, isn't it," Kerry said, gently touching his arm. Something clicked in Jack's brain. She was flirting with him. At a parent teacher interview night. She was hitting on another parent.

"I'm not a single parent," Jack said. Kerry dropped her hand in surprise.

"Sorry, I saw no ring and thought," Kerry started.

"I'm not married. Just not a single parent," Jack started and realized he said the wrong thing as she smiled once again.

"Jack. How did it go?" Zoe asked, coming up to stand beside him. Jack sighed in relief mentally.

"Kerry, this is Zoey. Lily's mother," Jack introduced and Zoey smiled, pleased that Jack had said she was Lily's mother. Kerry looked Zoe up and down and smiled tightly.

"Nice too meet you," Kerry said pleasantly but Zoe could hear the icy steel beneath it.

"You too but I'm afraid I have to still Jack away. We have to see the gym teacher," Zoe said, grabbing Jacks hand (the steel one) and tugging him away.

"Thank you," Jack breathed in Zoe's ear and she shivered slightly.

"Your welcome," Zoe said, trying to suppress a smile but failing. Their hands still linked together they headed to the PE teacher.

As they approached the large man, who was wearing to small tennis pants and a shirt that clearly showed of his muscles, stood up. Jack dropped Zoe's hand so he could shake the teachers.

"Jack West," Jack said and shook hands with the man.

"Todd. Nice to meet you," Todd said and sat down. Zoe and Jack did so too and Todd's gaze landed on Zoe. Jack steel hand curled into a fist. Zoe didn't notice.

"Lily is a good kid. Very bright and is more athletic than some of the other kids. She participates most in the class," Todd said. Zoe smiled proudly at Jack.

"But she does have some attitude. When we went to play a game of Texicans and Mexicans she said that it was stupid and much harder in real life," Todd said. Jack gulped. He had not heard about this incident.

"Lily must of been seen something on the history channel and merely pointed out that this is not what would have happened in real life," Zoe improvised, her face never changing. Todd focused his attention on her. Jack was impressed of how quickly she improvised when they both knew that is not what happened.

"I can understand that. Do you do alot of training with Lily?" Todd asked, looking Zoe up and down. Jack curled his fits tighter, wanting to pound the man into a pulp. Zoe glared slightly.

"_Jack_ and I do alot of training with Lily, yes," Zoe said, her Irish accent standing out more strongly.

"I see. Perhaps you would a training course with me over the summer holidays?" Todd asked. Jack looked to Zoe to see her reaction and smirked as she saw her fighting the disgusted look that was creeping on her features.

"Sorry but we are traveling during the holidays. We have another appointment to get to. Sorry," Zoe said, jumping up, grabbing Jacks hand and tugging him out of the seat and pulling him along behind her.

"It's not funny," Zoe huffed, her Irish accent getting stronger as she was angry.

"No, it's not," Jack said, the smirk dropping from his face.

"Come on, one more interview and then we can leave this place," Zoe said, shivering for effect. Jack chuckled and swung his arm around her shoulder.

"Aren't you glad you came," Jack asked and Zoe laughed humorless. They headed to the guidance councilor and sat down.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Ross," he said, nodding to them both.

"I'm Zoe and this Jack," Zoe introduced them.

"I want to know a little about Lily's background," Mr. Ross said, looking at the two of them.

"Ask away," Zoe said, smiling.

"You are not her biological parents?" Mr. Ross asked.

"No and Lily knows this," Jack answered, curious to where this was heading.

"And you act as her father and mother?" Mr. Ross asked.

"That is the way Lily sees us and we see Lily as our daughter," Zoe said, slight defensive.

"You are not married. Are you dating?" Mr. Ross asked.

"I don't see how that is your business," Jack said through gritted teeth.

"I just want to understand the situation at home. This could explain some of the attitude problems that have come up in some of Lily's classes," Mr. Ross said, peering over his glasses.

"Lily doesn't have an attitude problem. She is clearly well advanced and finds the classes boring," Jack said.

"That may be so but she only has one friend, Alby, and no girl friends," Mr. Ross said.

"Lily can have any friends she wants and you can't tell her who to be friends with," Zoe argued, getting angry.

"I know that-," Mr. Ross began.

"Then why did you bring it up?" Jack asked, cutting him off.

"I'm just suggesting that maybe Lily should try befriend girls her own age," Mr. Ross said, getting slightly nervous at the two of them.

"That is Lily's decision and she seems happy," Zoe said.

"I have no doubt that she is," Mr. Ross said.

"So then we are finished here," Jack said, standing up, his tone making it final.

"Well, no but-" Mr. Ross began but once again was cut off this time by Zoe.

"Excellent then we shall see you next interviews," Zoe said, standing up also and the two of the left.

They silently went to find Lily who was still with Alby and his parents had joined them.

"Hello, Jack. Nice to see you again," Alby's father said, shaking hands with him.

"You too," Jack said.

"ready to go, Lily," Zoe asked. Lily nodded and jumped up.

"See you soon, Alby," Lily said.

"Sure thing Lily," Alby said.

They said goodbye and headed out to the car park. They jumped in the car, lily grinning brilliantly.

"So, how was I?" Lily asked. Zoe turned in her seat (the front one) and smiled at Lily.

"You are wonderful and perfect. We are very proud," Zoe said. Jack nodded in agreement, started the car and pulled out. Lily grinned brilliantly. As they headed home, back to their house in the middle of know where, Lily saw Zoey gently reach out and place her hand on Jacks and gently graze her thumb over his. She gently dropped her hand and looked out the window. Lily wondered what had happened in the interviews.

"What happened in the last interview?" Lily asked. Zoe turned in her seat and faced Lily again.

"There was just a teacher that we didn't like very much or what he had to say," Zoe said.

"He said bad things about me?" Lily asked, hurt.

"No, kiddo. He was just questioning our lifestyle is all," Jack said softly.

"But I love our life style. I wouldn't want it any other way," Lily cried. Zoe smiled widely.

"We are glade to hear that and we don't want to change it," Zoe said.

Lily smiled at Zoe who grinned back.

"Is there anything else?" Lily asked.

"No, nothing else," Jack said. Lily nodded and rested back against the seat. Zoe turned around again and they continued to drive.

When they got home they found Lily asleep in the back seat. Jack smiled at Zoe who smiled back. He tossed Zoe the house keys and gently got Lily out of the back seat and carried her in. Zoe unlocked the house and turned on the light. Jack walked past her and she shut the door.

Jack went to Lily's room and gently laid her on the bed. He kissed her good night and she hugged her pillow. Jack turned the light off and gently shut the door.

He found Zoe in the kitchen, grabbing food out of the fridge. Jack joined her in the kitchen and started making a drink.

"Do you want one?" Jack asked.

"Yes please," Zoe said and they set about their tasks. They sat down at the bench and sipped quietly.

"I didn't like that councilor," Zoe said, fiddling with her cup.

"No either did I. You don't think Lily needs some girl friends do you?" Jack asked, looking to her.

"Hey, I spent eleven years with you lot didn't I and I turned out OK," Zoe joked and Jack chuckled.

"That's true," Jack laughed and Zoe laughed with him.

"You're doing a great job, Jack," Zoe said, gently patting his arm. Jack looked into her eyes and saw that she was sincere.

"Thanks," Jack said and Zoe smiled that made Jacks heart beat faster. Zoe glanced at the clock.

"It's late. We should get some rest," Zoe said. Jack looked to the clock too.

"Yeah. I'll clean up," Jack said.

"You sure?" Zoe asked. Jack smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you in the morning," Zoe said, slipping from her chair.

"Yeah. Have a good night sleep," Jack said, smiling.

"You too," Zoe smiled back and then headed to her room that Lily and Jack kept for her. When Zoe was out of the room Jack sighed and ran his good hand through his hair.

He was in love with Zoe and if he didn't do anything about it soon it would kill him.

_Hey everyone! What did you think? Was it good, bad? Review and tell me what you think!! Love _


	3. Bad dream

_**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed that last chapter and this one is just as good. Thanks for reviewing and reading this story. I know there aren't alot of MR stories and I hope that changes in the future!!**_

**Chapter 3- the bad dream**

It had been a few weeks since the interviews and Lily was having so much fun with Zoe being here. Jack had returned to normal since the interviews and Wizard (professor Epper) had now joined them in Australia for the remainder of the holidays.

"Zoe, I have a good Idea what we can do to today," Lily said, jumping in her seat. They were seated around the breakfast table, enjoying breakfast and Zoe asked Lily wanted they wanted to do today.

"What's that?" Zoe asked, before taking a bite of her toast.

"We could play hairdressers," Lily cried, laughing. Zoe smiled thoughtfully while she chewed her toast.

"OK, but I have to get some thing from the shop first," Zoe said. Lily beamed.

"Sure," Lily said, happy that Zoe agreed. Jack and Wizard looked at her suspiciously, knowing that they didn't need anything from the shops.

"What are you up too?" Wizard asked, peering at her curiously.

"Nothing," Zoe said and quickly took another bit of toast. Jack smiled at her. She was still wearing a pair of Jack's spare Pajamas and he thought she looked good in them.

Zoe finished her breakfast and got dressed. She headed to bathroom to shower and get dress. She dressed in shorts and a t-short since it was a hot summer day and slipped on a pair of thongs.

"I'll be back soon," Zoe said to them, grabbing the car keys.

"Be careful," Jack said and Zoe smiled. They heard the car start and pull away.

"What is Zoe getting from the shops?" Lily asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Jack said, sitting down on the couch. Lily jumped next to him.

"Want to join me and Zoe in playing hairdresser?" Lily asked, smiling innocently. Jack chuckled.

"Sorry kiddo. Epper and I are going over some manuscripts her found in Europe," Jack said Lily pouted and Wizard chuckled.

Zoe returned 15 minuets later with a plastic bag full of something.

"What did you get?" Lily asked as Zoe came into the air-conditioned house.

"I got some things for our hairdresser," Zoe smiled and tipped the objects in the bag on the kitchen table. Pink hair dye fell onto the table along with gloves and a brush.

"We are going to dye our hair?" Lily cried, bouncing in excitement.

"Huh. Just the ends. It will wash out in a few days but I thought it would be fun," Zoe said, shrugging. Lily squealed with excitement and hugged Zoey tightly.

"When can we do it?" Lily asked.

"We can start now. Go to the bathroom and grab some old towels," Zoe instructed and Zoey took off. Zoey put the hair dye, gloves and brush back into the bag and took it to the bathroom. She walked past Jack's office and saw West and Wizard inside.

"Hey, I'm back," Zoey said, sticking her head in. The two men turned and smiled.

"What did you get?" Jack asked.

"You will just have to wait and see. It's a surprise," Zoey smiled cryptically and stuck her head back out. Epper and Jack chuckled and turned back to the manuscripts.

Zoey headed back to the bathroom and found Lily waiting, the biggest grin she had ever seen plastered on her face.

"Ready?" Zoey asked and Lily nodded. Zoey shut the door and they begun.

Jack and Wizard began making lunch. They had knocked on the bathroom door and Zoey said they would be out soon and they could see the surprise. They had nearly finished making lunch when the bathroom door opened and out emerged Zoey and Lily.

Jack and Wizard looked up and smiled as they came into view. Lily's dark hair now had electric pink tips and Zoe's blonde hair now had electric pink tips aswell.

"Wow, you both look beautiful," Jack complimented.

"Very beautiful," Wizard agreed. Zoey and Lily grinned and sat down at the table.

After lunch for the rest of the day Zoey and Lily played outside, having fun.

It was well past midnight and the house was quite. There was no movement except for the occasional turn of a body in their sleep. Suddenly Zoey bolted up right, a cold sweat drenched her body and she was shaking, gasping slightly for air. She had a night mare. Swinging her legs out of bed she silently opened her door and made her way to Lily's room. She silently opened the door and went in. Lily was sleeping peacefully, her newly dyed pink tips spread out over her pillow. Breathing easier she closed the door and headed to Wizards room. The old professor was sleeping soundly too, unharmed.

Zoey closed the door quietly and headed to Jacks room. Taking a deep breath she silently opened the door. Jacks bird was asleep on his post and Zoe looked to jack. He was shirtless and sound asleep, his steel arm resting above the covers. She went in further, just to be sure when the bird chirped in its sleep. Zoey breathed in relief that they were all OK and that they were all safe and sound. She begun to head out when movement stopped her.

"Zoe?" Jack asked sleepily. She heard him sit up.

"Zoe? Are you OK?" Jack asked.

"Fine," Zoe said quietly, still facing the door.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, still looking at her. Zoe refused to turn around. She felt stupid and embarrassed.

"Nothing, it's stupid. I'm leaving now. Sorry to wake you," Zoe said and she turned the door handle.

"It's not stupid if you came in here, so tell me what's wrong," Jack said, softly. He didn't want to wake the whole house. "What happened?"

"nothing it was just a dream," Zoe said quietly, her voice wavering as the dream was still fresh in her mind. She heard Jack get off the bed, pad gently towards her and took her hand. He tugged her back to his bend and pulled her down next to him.

"What was your dream about?" Jack asked, gently brushing her newly pin tips away from her face so he could see her.

"It's stupid," Zoey said quietly.

"Zoe," Jack said, his tone warning. Zoe sighed and folded her hands in her lap.

"I dreamt that we were back in Kenya and the farm was attacked," Zoe said softly, her eyes watering up.

"I saw Liam get killed and then I tried to save you but you were all killed in front of me." Zoe sniffed and Jack could her tears in her voice even though she was not looking at him. "There was so much blood and I couldn't save you. You, Lily, Wizard. Everyone was dead," Zoe said and sniffed again.

Jack gently put his fingers under Zoe's chin and gently titled her head to face him. He gently brushed her tears away with his thumb and looked into her eyes.

"It's not stupid, Zoe," Jack said. Zoe sniffed. "Your not the only one who has bad dreams."

"I'm sorry I woke you," Zoe said, wiping her tears away with her hands.

"It's OK. As long as your OK now," Jack said and Zoe nodded.

Zoe got up off the bed.

"Thank you," Zoe said and was about to leave when Jack grabbed her hadn.

"Your sleeping here tonight," Jack said. Zoe titled her head in confusion.

"I'm not letting you sleep alone when your upset," Jack said. He scooted over to his side of the bed and tugged Zoe down. Zoe blushed, glad that it was dark so Jack could not see. She readjusted the pillows and laid down. She rolled over and came face to face with Jack. She grinned sheepishly and snuggled down into the covers.

Jack wrapped an arm around her and she leaned on his chest. She could feel his heart beating under his finally chiseled chest. She sighed and closed her eyes. Eventually she fell asleep with Jack gently stroking her hair.

Jack woke up with something heavy on his chest. Blinking slowly his eyes adjusted to the room. He looked down to see Zoe asleep on his chest. One arm was draped over chest, fingers entwined with his steel ones. Gently trying to pry them out of her, he failed as she gripped tighter. He chuckled silently and stoked her hair with his other hand. Zoe shifted and sighed, her lips brushing against Jacks skin. She fitted perfectly into him and she felt soft. Zoe shifted again and breathed deeply. Jack could tell she was waking up. Zoe gently lifted her head and Jack smiled down at her. He saw a blush creeping up onto her cheeks. She gently sat up and slightly leaned on Jack.

"Feeling better this morning?" Jack asked, his hand still entwined with hers.

"Yes. Thank you so much," Zoe said and gently kissed his cheek. Jack smiled and they gazed at each other.

"Any time," Jack said, still gazing at her.

"Thank you," Zoe said, softly leaning in. Jack leaned into and kissed her on the lips. Jacks and Zoe's hearts soared and the deepened the kiss. Jacks hand came up to Zoe's cheek and he grazed his thumb over her cheek bone.

Neither of them notice Wizard gently open the door, see them kissing and silently close the door again with a big grin on his face.

Jack gently pulled away and found Zoe smiling brilliantly.

"Your beautiful," Jack said. Zoe grinned and kissed him again.

"I love you, ever since I met you," Jack said.

"I've loved you the day I met you," Zoe said and they kissed again. This time they noticed the door open and pulled away to find Lily standing there, grinning widely.

"Sorry to interrupt," She giggled and both blushed. She shut the door and both Zoe and Jack laughed. They kissed again and pulled away.

"Best we get up," Jack said.

"Yeah, we had better," Zoe said. She gently swung out of bed and Jack did too. She was about to leave when Jack caught her, spun her around and kissed her deeply again. He pulled away and smiled down at her.

"I could get used to this," Jack said.

"I hope so," Zoe said, pecked him on the lips and spun out of his arms and dashed to her room to change. Jack grinned and had never been happier. He walked into the kitchen to find Wizard and Lily grinning stupidly at him and he laughed. He had Zoe and life could not be any better.

_Hey everyone! That's the end!! I hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait to see what you all thought!!! Hope you enjoyed it! If you are an NCIS, PYSCH, GIMORE GIRLS, TWLIGHT fans checks out my other stories! Hope you enjoyed and I was happy to write it!_


End file.
